Rogue
by Sarah uwu
Summary: Strange men want to capture Naruto and as Naruto befriends a normal boy named Sasuke, all hell breaks loose. A/U Fanfic!


When Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bouquet of beautiful white flowers perched on a light brown table. After blinking a couple of times, he looked around; there were white walls and a few pieces of furniture scattered around the room. A door took place next to a tiny table and a window across from it on the other side of the room.

Pulling his attention away from the room for a second, he placed it on his position. It was an awkward position; He was somewhat lying down, but slightly propped up, probably on a couple of pillows. He sluggishly turned his head and glanced at what he was laying on. A bed no doubt, but when he tried to turn his body to get a better look, his movements where limited.

"What the hell...?" He mumbled, still not fully awake yet. He tried to sit up next, but found that the movement was also restricted.

Having a little more sense, he turned his head upwards to discover what had his body so confined. He saw a glint of light shine from what looked like metal.

He fidgeted around trying to get a good look at what the metal was, but the door opened.

"Yes, he's right here, sir."

Two men walked into the room dressed in a suit and tie; they looked like serious business men.

The tallest man that looked like a boss of some kind scanned Naruto up and down and turned back to the other man who was less intimidating. "And what is his name?" He stared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes with a daunting look in his eyes.

The less intimidating man took out a clipboard as Naruto stared at him. He moved some papers out of the way and as he did so, Naruto saw a glimpse of small school picture of him. The blond narrowed his eyes and looked back at the taller man and they locked eyes. Although Naruto's gaze was along the lines of anger and confusion, the older man's gaze didn't falter.

Naruto turned away and thrashed around, trying to slide his hands out of whatever was holding him in place by his wrists.

The guy with the clipboard turned his attention away from the paper to Naruto, but still flipped through them as though he was. Turning back to it, he uttered a couple of words, causing the taller man to turn to him.

The two men started talking and the taller, more intimidating man left the room. However Naruto was too busy trying to get away to notice until something was said to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of his name. He stopped all movement and stared at the man, only to receive a blank look back. The man didn't seem like he wanted to be here anymore than Naruto did, and Naruto was being held against his will.

"No matter how hard you try, you will not escape those handcuffs." The man told him, walking to the table with the bouquet of white flowers and picking one out of the vase. He brought it to his face and inhaled, frowning from the strong scent of it. The man tossed it at Naruto, and although he was restricted and he wouldn't be able to dodge it, Naruto quickly maneuvered, pulling on the handcuffs, but the flower hit his chest.

"You handcuffed me?" Naruto shrieked, thrashing around some more, causing the flower to fall off and land on the bed. Naruto mentally cursed; he wouldn't be able to get out of the handcuffs without the key.

"Do you want the key," He walked to the bed and got on it, crawling above Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_?" He purred the honorific in a girl's voice and Naruto winced.

Naruto sharply inhaled from such close proximity. "Listen, I'll make you a deal."

The man chuckled, but his expression turned serious. "Look kid, you don't make deals in this kind of situation. I make the rules-"

"If you let me out, I won't hurt you."

The man looked stunned, but after a second he started laughing.

"You're a funny kid. I'll make you a deal, I'll step outside for a moment and if you're out of your handcuffs," He got off of the bed and stood up. "I won't chase after you."

As soon as the man left the room, Naruto smirked and made a hand sign and mumbled the words "Shadow Clone Jutsu" so no one would be able to hear him. Another Naruto emerged from a cloud of smoke right next to the bed and started frantically searching the room for the hidden key. After a while of ineffective searching, the two Naruto's began arguing.

"Just find it, you idiot!" Naruto whispered from the bed. "You don't want him to come back, do you?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he took the keys with him?" The clone loudly whispered. The look on Naruto's face made it obvious that he had not, in fact, thought of that. The clone stopped looking and stood frozen in place as he heard footsteps down the hallway on the other side of the wall.

"Hurry! Help me out of these handcuffs!" Naruto told the clone; it rushed to the bed and grabbed at Naruto's arms and pulled for dear life, not realizing that the handcuffs were so tight, that they were cutting into his skin.

Naruto uttered some colorful language as the pain came at him full force. His hands were now being sliced open by the sharp metal, but they were nearly out of the handcuffs completely. "C'mon, c'mon…" Naruto urged through clenched teeth at his clone who was trying hurry, but be careful at the same time.

The very second that Naruto's hands were out of the handcuffs, the clone disappeared and Naruto leapt off of the bed and sprinted to the door just as it was opening.

The man who made the deal with him came into view as the door opened, but with the intimidating man behind him. Naruto didn't even look back at the room as he shoved his way out of the door, obviously pushing the two men and causing them to stare at his leaving figure blur past.

_Fuck, _Naruto though to himself as he ran down the narrow hallway and passing people walking by, gasping at the blood on his arms. _I don't have a shirt on…_

The intimidating man immediately started chasing after Naruto; by the time the man reached the railing to the stairs, Naruto was gone.

-**Sasuke**-

Sasuke had been standing at the front desk of the K Hotel smiling at everyone who approached the counter for five hours straight. Right about now, if Sasuke had to smile with such fakery to one more person, he might accidently punch someone.

He leaned his elbow on the counter and his head in his hand. Watching an elderly man walk to an elevator feebly, he sighed and walked around the corner to the elevator to help the man into it.

"Would you care for some assistance?" Sasuke asked the man with a smile.

The man smiled back with gratitude and said thank you before rambling on about how his kids never ask to help. Sasuke nodded and smiled, walking him into the elevator and politely asking what floor.

"Four, please." The man said. Sasuke pressed the small circular button on the wall that read the number four and pretended to tip his hat to the man as he slipped through the closing doors.

Sighing and congratulating himself for not punching that man, he lethargically walked back to his desk. Grabbing a pen from the pen cup at the corner of the counter, he drew small lines on the sign-in sheet in front of him.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, Sasuke heard a loud rumbling sound and someone exclaiming "Excuse me!" and "Sorry!" After a second, Sasuke turned his head to the staircase, searching for the source of the sound when a shirtless man, about the age of seventeen came running down and towards the counter with great urgency.

In shock, Sasuke took a step back and the young man took the opportunity to hop over the counter from that gap between Sasuke and the counter. The man jumped and placed his hand on the counter, swinging his feet over to behind the desk. Panting, the man curled into a ball on the ground behind the counter, a bloody mess.

Sasuke was about to growl something about children not allowed to be behind the counter, but the young man talked first, silencing Sasuke's words.

"Can you help me?" He said, pleading to Sasuke with his eyes to help him. While looking for a logical response, Sasuke took in the man's appearance; He had spiky blond hair and light blue eyes respectively. Small sharp scars were so light, they looked dusted on his cheeks.

"What can I do?" Sasuke choked out, still reeling from the sudden shock that wracked his tired body.

The blond man smiled with bright teeth and looked to the side as if trying to figure out the events in his head himself. "I woke up handcuffed to a bed about…ten minutes ago."

_Damn, rough night?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"And then some men in suits came in the room and they knew things about me and one left and I got out of the stupid handcuffs, but then this happened!" The man held up his bloodied wrists for Sasuke to see and Sasuke cringed slightly from where he was standing. The cuts ran from his wrists to the palm of his hands and the blood was everywhere.

"There's a guy chasing after me and…" The blond man was cut off by the same rumbling noise as when he ran down the stairs, but the steps sounded much heavier. A man in a suit with a frightening looking face emerged from the stairs and sprinted to the desk, looking around at everyone in the hotel lobby. The blond next to Sasuke curled himself into a smaller ball to be invisible to the man.

"Hey." The man said to Sasuke in a deep voice. He looked really hurried and irritated for some reason.

"Can I help you, sir?" Sasuke asked the man. When he looked down at the counter, Sasuke noticed a handprint lined with blood was obvious from when the blond man hoped over the counter. Trying to hide it nonchalantly, he outstretched his arm across the counter to the pen cup and grazed his arm over the blood, causing it to soak up into his sleeve.

"Have you seen a man about six feet tall run through here?" He asked.

Sasuke pretended to think about if he had seen anyone that fits that description. He shrugged and said, "Sir, I have seen so many people today and after a while, they all start to look the same."

The man looked disbelievingly at Sasuke and said,"The man I am looking for ran down the stairs, is blond, and he was not wearing a shirt…"

"Oh yes!" Sasuke exclaimed, holding a finger in the air. The blond man curled into a ball against Sasuke's leg and Sasuke felt him tense in fear that Sasuke would tell the man that he was behind the counter. "Security escorted him out of the building for disrupting the guests' evening." Trying to act casual, Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "He ran right into the dining hall! Who does that?"

The man narrowed his eyes into small slits in anger and pulled out his cell phone. Not even dialing a number, he said, "Uzumaki his escaped. Naruto Uzumaki has escaped." He shut his phone and nodded at Sasuke before walking back up the staircase.

Once the man was out of sight, Sasuke waited a minute before nudging the blond man – Naruto, he was guessing – that the man was gone and he was safe.

The blond stood up and stared at his wrists before saying, "I'm Naruto by the way, if you haven't guessed," to Sasuke. He held out a hand for Sasuke to shake, but Sasuke was quite disgusted by the blood on it. Running his hand through his black hair, Sasuke sighed and said to Naruto, "I'll be off in about ten minutes…would you like me to drive you home?" The black haired male stared at Naruto's wrists and hands and observed that he wouldn't be able to drive like that.

"Thanks, uh…" Naruto said.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled and made it a point to say, "Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto sat and waited on a bench next to the entrance to the hotel while Sasuke finished up the last of his shift and changed into his normal clothes; A black, tight shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts.

When he approached Naruto on the bench and saw that he was nodding off slightly, he lightly pushed his shoulder and said, "Oi, Naruto." When he didn't wake up, he pushed a little harder and repeated what he said louder. The blond opened his eyes with a start and stared somewhat angrily at the person standing in front of him until he realized that it was Sasuke.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, not quite awake.

Sasuke nodded and helped Naruto to his feet and led him outside quickly to Sasuke's car. Naruto groggily climbed into the passenger's seat and laid his head on the window. As Sasuke hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car, he heard Naruto lift his head from the window and tell him, "Sasu…I feel…dizzy…"

Not used to the nickname, Sasuke ignored it and asked why. Feeling stupid, he looked at Naruto's wrists that sat limply in his lap. The blood was now congealing and there was no more fresh blood, which was good news; the cuts hadn't been fatal.

"Okay," Sasuke said as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking space and out to the road. "Where to you live-"

There was a semi-loud _thunk _as Naruto's head hit the window and he passed out. Looking over for a second, Sasuke said, "Naruto?" several times, still not being able to wake the blond.

Slightly panicking, afraid that Naruto could have died from blood loss, he decided to drive Naruto to his house; Naruto never told him where he lived so he couldn't just go to the blond's house.

Speeding up, Sasuke exclaimed, "Fuck, don't die on me, Naruto!"

-**The Old Man**-

Once the man Sasuke escorted to the elevator got upstairs, hobbled through the thin, crowded hallway of the hotel and reached his room for the evening, he walked in and addressed the two men standing around idly next to the bed.

"Hokuto. Kairi." The man said. In unison, the two men replied, "Yes, sir," with guilty looking faces. Not noticing, the old man, known as Yui, slowly peeled the jacket from his shoulders and tossed it on the crumpled up bed sheets.

Seeing that there was a lack of a body on the bed, he turned to look at his men. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hokuto and Kairi elbowed each other, clearly not wanting to anger the boss by telling him Naruto escaped; there were very terrible consequences… After a painful silence, Yui yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

The two men flinched and Hokuto, the intimidating looking man stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki has escaped. When Kairi left him alone in the room, he slid out of the handcuffs and ran out of the room where I proceeded to chase him until he…" He trailed off, afraid to disappoint his master; those who did, were not likely to live afterwards. "I lost him, sir."

In a swift movement, Yui punched Hokuto in the throat and as Hokuto hunched over, visibly choking, Yui pushed his body to the ground, glaring at Kairi the entire time.

Trembling in his shoes, Kairi swallowed and refused to look at Hokuto's pitiful form lying on the ground.

"You want that to happen to you?" Yui asked him, venom ever so present in his voice. Kairi could only nod as a response. Satisfied, Yui walked back over to the bed and grabbed his coat and flung it over his shoulders.

"Then I suggest you get me Naruto Uzumaki."

-Later that night-

-**Sasuke**-

Sasuke carried Naruto's inanimate body from the car to his family's estate, grumbling and muttering plans on what to do when Naruto wakes up. Opening the door to his bedroom and walking up to his bed, he gently lowered Naruto onto the blue covers and placed a pillow underneath his head.

He stared at the sleeping blond and wondered what he was going to do with him; should he bathe him and clean up his wounds while he's unconscious, or should he wait until Naruto was awake and let him do it himself?

_Should I just wait until he wakes up? _Thought Sasuke. _I mean, bathing him is an invasion of his space… However, the wounds need to be cleaned as soon as possible to avoid infection…_

He pondered the many possibilities and weighed the consequences in his head and settled on cleaning up Naruto's wrists and hands, but waiting for him to be awake so he could bathe himself.

Walking out of the room and into the bathroom, he grabbed his first aid kit and returned to Naruto's side. He kneeled down on the left side of the bed and opened the small box, taking out an antiseptic and a small cotton swap. Lifting Naruto's right hand spraying the antiseptic on the swab, he felt Naruto tug his hand out of Sasuke's grip and roll over, his back to him.

His eyes widening in shock, Sasuke stood and walked to the other side of the bed, this time lightly clutching Naruto's left hand. About to place the swab on his wrist, Naruto snatched his hand back and rolled onto his back, his arm out of reach on his stomach. Naruto's once peaceful face was now changed into a scowl; having being slightly disrupted from his sleep.

_What the…_ Sasuke thought, clearly frustrated. _Fine then…_

Slowly crawling onto the bed, he sat on Naruto's legs and grasped Naruto's right arm, trying to keep him still so he can clean up his wound, but Naruto jerked his hand and the swab missed Naruto's wrist by an inch. Each time he tried to lower the swab onto his wound, Naruto would move his hand away and Sasuke would miss; however, after a while, Sasuke began anticipating the movements and he would miss by a smaller margin. Sasuke tried again, but missed by a centimeter. Again by a millimeter… once more by a…

"What the hell are you DOING?" Naruto yelled, clearly awake now.

Sasuke blinked and released Naruto's hand. "I'm trying to clean up your wrists and hands to prevent infection-"

"You need to sit on me to accomplish that?" the blond yelled again, sitting up on his elbows.

"Fine," Sasuke said, getting up and off of the bed and tossing the swab at Naruto. "Do it yourself since you're awake now." He walked away and out of the room.

-**Naruto**-

Being able to sit up comfortably now that Sasuke was gone and out of the room, Naruto touched the swab to his now almost healed scabs on his wrists and hands. Rubbing the back of his head and wondering how he was going to hide his wrists, he spotted the first aid kit on the floor next to the bed.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Naruto reached down and sifted through its contents, finally grabbing the roll of ace bandages and some scissors. Cutting it in half, he wrapped each piece around his wrists up to his palms, concealing that there was ever a wound.

"Hey," Sasuke said from the doorway.

Taken aback, Naruto stood immediately and hid his arms behind his back. "I didn't hear you come back in…" He trailed off, trying not to look so suspicious and/or guilty in any way. Sasuke walked up to him and leaned to the right to get a glimpse of Naruto's wrist.

"Get it all patched up?"

"Yeah," Naruto told him, showing Sasuke his wrapped up wrists.

"Anyway," Sasuke said, walking in the opposite direction and out of the room. "I thought you might want to take a shower." He reemerged from the hallway carrying a couple of black towels in his arms and he walked into the bathroom. Naruto followed attentively, appreciating all that Sasuke, a total stranger, has done for him.

Sasuke placed the towels on the bathroom counter and turned towards the shower. "Towels right here," He tapped the towels with his hand without looking at him.

"Sasuke," Naruto interjected.

"Shower right here," He motioned to the shower as if it was hidden. "And I'll give you some of my clothes to borrow. They'll be on my bed when you're done."

"Sasuke-"Naruto tried again.

"Have a nice shower," the black haired man told Naruto smiling.

"Um…"

"What?"

Naruto held up his arms to show off the bandages. "I can't really wash myself with cut up wrists…"

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look.

"So?"

"You'll have to-"

Finally understanding, Sasuke shook his head violently. "Oh, _HELL_ no."

Naruto wasn't too comfortable with the idea either, but he did need to clean himself up… Naruto took a step towards the shower and took a deep breath. "I know I'm asking a lot of you-"

"You are."

"-_but_, I need to bathe…"

Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest and looked away, clearly reluctant about the idea. He did not want to see the man naked. _Ever_.

"Can't you just sit in the water?"

Naruto frowned.

"Look," said Sasuke, uncrossing his arms and looking back at Naruto. "I do not want to see you naked; Let alone wash you…" He cringed at the thought.

Not wanting to reveal himself, he though hard about what else he could do to get washed. Moving to his last resort, he made a hand sign and in a cloud of smoke, another Naruto appeared before Sasuke's eyes.

-Sasuke-

Now, Sasuke knew that his life wasn't the most normal, but having one guy in his bathroom turn himself into two was seriously over his head.

"What…huh…how…?" Sasuke stammered, trying to comprehend what happened. The two Narutos stared back at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"You can do it too, you know," Naruto told the gaping man in front of him. "Just do…this." Both of the Narutos made a hand sign to show Sasuke. Clearly not understanding what he was doing, Sasuke mimicked the sign with his hands and frowned, obviously confused.

"Now," Naruto told Sasuke. "Imagine yourself as a-"

Not knowing what he did, a cloud of smoke surrounded him and he felt a body next to him, too close for comfort.

Once the smoke cleared, Sasuke's expression was horrid. There, right beside of him was another- no, a copy of himself. Sasuke knew he was about to scream in shock, but he felt the solid hand of his copy cover his mouth cautiously.

Naruto nodded and the clone of him disappeared in the same cloud of smoke. "Yeah, you can control him."

"I can what?" The two Sasukes blurted at the same time.

Both black haired men stepped back as a reaction at the simultaneously and Sasuke frowned. "Stop that," He said and his copy hung his head in rejection while Naruto laughed. "Now," He said to Naruto. "How did I just do that? How did you know how to do that? How-"

Naruto held up his hand and Sasuke stopped short. "That can wait," He moved the two Sasukes out of them bathroom and stepped back to analyze Sasuke's handiwork with the Clone Jutsu. They were almost the same, but Sasuke did a better job than most people do their first time. "Now," Naruto said rubbing his hands together. "Who's gonna bathe me?"

-**Kairi**-

Kairi had been searching for leads on any possibility to where Naruto Uzumaki could be at any time of the day; he had checked every jail in the city, every restaurant, and every other hotel for his appearance. He checked residences and shelters for any sign of him, but the blond male seemed to evade him at every turn.

It shocked Kairi since the boss had burned down Naruto's apartment in the capture of him, but even then, they had to hunt him down after he ran. For an inexperienced ninja who never finished his schooling at T Ninja academy, he sure knew how to run away.

Walking back to the K Hotel after a long day of ineffective searching, he approached the desk to sign in. A pink haired lady was at the counter instead of the black haired man from earlier today.  
>"Can I help you, sir?" She asked in a light voice; she couldn't have been any older than he was. She was somewhat short, but it was an average height for girls her age.<p>

Assuring her that he was FBI searching for a wanted man, he asked her if she knew where he could find security tapes on of this room earlier today. She kindly excused herself and walked away for a while, only to emerge again with a tape in her hands.

He walked into the boss's hotel room on the fourth floor after acquiring the tape and he inserted it into his computer to watch the tape.

The first few minutes where uneventful until he saw the Uzumaki kid race down the stairs and hop over the counter. The man working the desk looked livid until Hokuto ran down after and approached the counter, not knowing that the blond kid was behind it.

Skipping forward to when Naruto got up from the counter, he noticed that the blond left with the black haired man and didn't return.

Jumping to his feet, Kairi raced down the stairs and approached the pink haired girl at the counter once more. "What's the name of the man who was working at the counter earlier this evening?" He asked out of breath.

"Oh, you must be talking about Sasuke-sama." She said with a giggle in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow and asked if he had a last name.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir."

Kairi ran outside and pulled out his cell phone, furiously typing in Yui's home number. When the boss answered, he didn't sound too happy to hear him when he said hello.

"Sir," Kairi whispered into the receiver. "I know where we can find Naruto Uzumaki."

With a new found interest, Yui's voice became curious and light. "Yes?"

"We need to find a man named Sasuke Uchiha."

Yeeah(: My very first A/U Fanfic :D

Not too bad, is it? (Reviews are welcome)

And note to the readers of The Darkest Light and Two For One:

I **will** continue those stories. School has me booked and writer's block has me swamped. I don't know when I'll find a spark, but I will sometime soon :3 [Yay summer!] So please don't give up on me XD

- Koume~


End file.
